pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 12
|episode_no = 12 |upload_date = September 7, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDZUDfb5_qU |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 13:19}} Summary The team does some hunting for endermen as they wait for morning to come. Jon stays back and continues renovating the house, and everybody makes fun of his renovations some more. McJones lights the forest near the house on fire so the team can find endermen more easily. Austin supposedly sees an enderman beyond the Nether portal and runs in that direction while alerting everyone else about it as well. Jon joins the rest of the team in hunting for endermen after he finishes the castle-like renovations he made on the house. Austin and McJones continue to insult Jon's renovations, and Jon asks them why they think it looks so bad. McJones admits that he actually thinks it looks good, and that he just likes to make fun of Jon. The team gather in a forest on a hill near the house and they are unable to find the enderman that Austin thought he saw. They all stay on the hill and fight endermen and other enemies before morning comes. Austin runs into two creepers. McJones sees two endermen, and Dean shoots at both of them. Austin sees an enderman beyond the house, but he loses it when McJones calls him over for help. Jon goes into a small cave and gets attacked by an enderman. Austin also gets attacked by an enderman, and hits it a few times before it teleports somewhere else. The whole team tries to fight another enderman as it teleports all over the place. Once morning comes, Austin suggests that they go to the Nether and hunt for blazes before continuing their hunt for endermen, since the Nether is more dangerous and it would be a waste of time for them to collect all of the ender pearls if they end up dying in the Nether anyway. The team agrees to Austin's suggestion. Before going in the Nether, everyone builds a room around the portal for decoration. The team enters the Nether portal, one person at a time. Austin goes in first and almost falls off a cliff right next to the portal. He warns the rest of the team about it as they all enter, and Barry blocks off the side of the portal by the cliff to keep people from accidentally falling off. Austin sees a Nether fortress across a lake of lava and tells the rest of the group about it, but they don't see it. Barry warns the rest of the group not to attack the pigmen, and Austin and McJones repeat Barry's words immediately after. Austin points out the fortress to McJones again and says that they need to go over there. McJones is hesitant because he doesn't feel comfortable trying to cross the lava, and he isn't even sure if the bridge that Austin sees is even part of a fortress, but they end up agreeing on going over to the fortress. McJones and Jon start building a cobblestone bridge over the lava, and everyone else follows. The whole team is on edge while they build the bridge, except for Austin, who feels very brave at the moment, and Dean, who doesn't really know what's going on anyway. Jon expresses concern about ghasts multiple times. While they are about halfway across the lava, McJones almost falls off the bridge, but he saves himself by placing another block of cobblestone directly under himself. Once they get to the fortress, they realize that their cobblestone bridge is a lot higher than the fortress, and they need to find a way to build down. McJones tries to build down to the fortress using gravel, but he falls down by accident and loses half of his health. Quote Trivia * This is the first episode of Minecraft Hardcore in which the group goes to the Nether.